Red is Hot
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: Shikamaru chuckled, "Ah, but it's so obvious you're thinking about how sexy ... " "Shut it Maru."  "Have you seen the body?" "Bite me." "… and the curves …" "Maru …" Tenten growled warningly.  Nothing but a bit of suggestive fun. Shika/Ten


**A/N: Got less than 2 weeks for 4 lots of hand ins … and I haven't even started on my essay yet. **_/sighs/ _**Here's a little crackish fun before I get back two work … I hope it's not too bad for an hour's work of procrastinating. :D**

**Morphy-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Shikamaru chuckled, "Ah, but it's so obvious you're thinking about how _sexy _... " "Shut it Maru." "Have you _seen _the body_?" _"Bite me." "… and the _curves …" _"Maru …" Tenten growled warningly. (Nothing but a bit of suggestive fun. :D Shika/Ten)

**Genre: **Humour/General

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Coz, if I did, Tenten would definitely get more lovin'! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Red is Hot<strong>

_Anthropomorphichybrid_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Woah. That's hot."

Tenten paused mid step before turning her head to the right to look at her dark haired, lazy bum of a friend. Clutching a paper bag of groceries close to her chest, she sighed then lifted an eyebrow, curious to see what it was that elicited such an uncharacteristic display of … interest out of the usually apathetic young man. She backtracked slowly to stand beside the awestruck Shikamaru.

Following his gaze, her eyes landed on a sexy little thing in red. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a fraction, unconsciously producing a little murmur of appreciation.

Shikamaru briefly broke his previously steady gaze to glance at Tenten, before a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

"Glad someone else has good taste."

The smug sounding comment broke Tenten out of her reverie and she flushed a pale pink at being caught staring.

"Oh shut up."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Ah, but it's so obvious you're thinking about how _sexy _... "

"Shut it Maru."

"Have you _seen _the body_?"_

"Bite me."

"… and the _curves …"_

"Maru …" Tenten growled warningly.

"… and that _neck … _damn I just want to run my fingers down …"

_Shmoosh._

The bag of groceries that was previously with Tenten was unceremoniously shoved at the surprised Nara face. It took his reflexes as a ninja not to let the whole thing drop to the pavement. With a bewildered look in his eyes, he watched as Tenten stomped inside the store where they were previously peaking through and began talking to a pretty blonde thing wearing a tight red button up shirt, short black skirt and a nametag saying Akako on her chest.

The conversation was short and before long, Tenten was back with a piece of paper in hand and a half grin, half grimace on her face.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.

"It's on layby." She answered brusquely, but a hint of an excited smile was threatening to burst out of her face. "They're letting me do a trade in though so I'll be able to get it cheaper."

The young Nara just laughed.

"You know, you're just as bad as Ino."

She scowled.

"Oh don't put me in the same category as her. This is an … investment." She finished somewhat lamely, her eyes darting to some obscure piece of dirt on her maroon pants while biting her lip.

"Oh really? So, you're dropping your career as a shinobi and joining a rock band now?" Shikamaru drawled, amusement coating his voice.

Tenten just flushed even more, her face going as red as the saleswoman's shirt.

"Damn you Nara!" she burst out, a cute sulking tone overlaying the annoyance. "You know how much I love _Fenders. _It's a freaking Classic Fender Strat in _my_ favourite colour _and _the limited edition signature of _my_ favourite band. You practically manipulated me to buy it! And you didn't eve use your clan jutsu!"

"While I thank you for that implied compliment at how smart I am, you give me too much credit for supposedly 'manipulating' you. You gave in to impulse buying in your own accord, so no need to thank me." Shikamaru replied sarcastically, but his eyes held a warm smile, which softened the retort.

Tenten sighed.

"Never mind. What's done is done." She paused briefly, before opening her mouth again, "But that electric guitar just looked so damn sexy in red!"

The young Nara shook his head and rolled his eyes. Tenten gave him a sharp glare.

"Fine. Be that way. I won't let you play with it when I finally get it next month," she sulked, a childish pout making its way to her lips.

But Shikamaru just smirked, his eyes narrowing to a seductive glance. With a single step, he closed the distance between the two of them and whispered huskily in her ear.

"You can have it all to yourself – as long as I get to run my fingers down _your neck. _You're much sexier in red anyway."

And with that, Shikamaru impulsively licked a spot on her neck, grabbed a tight hold of the groceries and ran for the hills, leaving a stunned, beet-red, bun haired kunoichi with a barely concealed smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well ... that was fun. :)<br>**

**Critiques and comments appreciated! :D**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**~ morphy**


End file.
